Harry Potter and the Forgotten Twin
by Alexandria Fairweather
Summary: Alexandria finds out she is Harry Potters twin sister.


Authors note: this is my first fan flic, so plz read and review. Thanks luv alex  
  
- Chapter One -  
  
The Face in the Mirror  
  
  
  
'He's here, quick, take them and run.' 'But James, what about you -' 'Don't worry about me, I'll be all right, all I want is for you and our children to be safe. So run, go on while I'll try to hold him off.' 'But -' 'No 'Buts', now go!' 'I love you James Potter.' 'I love you too, Lily, now go.' As Lily ran out of the room, she heard a terrible sound, a green light and a man laughing and she knew that James Potter was now dead. Now she had to find a place where he won't find her, but she knew in her heart that he would and when he does he would kill her and her children. No longer than five minutes later he found her. She tried to plead with him saying the same words over and over again. 'Please not my babies, please, please not my babies, I beg you,' she knew it was hopeless but she carried on saying it in the vain hope it might do some good. 'Please not my babies - take me instead.' 'Stand aside girl.' 'Please not my twins.' 'I said stand aside.' As he said this, he raised his wand and shouted 'Avada Kedavra' and as the green light flashed, a ten-year-old girl woke up in her bed with her hand against her forehead.  
  
*  
  
The clock on her bedside table said 11:55 pm when Alexandria Fairweather's scar on her forehead finally stopped pounding. 'Why does it always hurt me when I have this dream,' she wondered aloud. She switched on her bedside lamp, got out of bed and walked over to her dressing table and looked in her mirror. 'It's because of you,' she said angrily to herself and a lightning shaped scar on her forehead. 'You always seem to hurt when I have that dream,' she said to herself, gently hitting her forehead. Suddenly, Alexandria saw a face in the mirror, the face of the man she saw in the dream, then for no reason at all, her scar started to really hurt, not the dull ache she usually had, this was far worse. It was so bad she started to scream. 'Alex? Alexandria are you all right?' her mum said with a hint of panic in her voice. 'Please, please help me mum, my scar, it won't stop hurting, it's really bad, please help me mum.' Alexandria's mum came running in to room with her dad and younger brothers as she did she caught a glimpse of the face in the mirror. 'Oh my God Julian it's You-Know-Who!' Alexandria's mother said looking into the mirror and seeing the face loom up at her. 'It can't be, h-he's gone hasn't he?' No sooner had he said this - the face vanished as fast as it appeared. 'Who was that Mummy?' said Garret - Alexandria's little brother. 'No one sweetie, go to bed that's a good little boy' Kaitlyn said anxiously steering him into his room and into bed. 'You too Brendon - and no arguments, can you explain this to Alexandria - Julian?' Kaitlyn said as she left the room as well. 'Who was that Dad?' questioned Alexandria. 'That was a very evil man called V-Vo-Voldemort - don't make me say that name again, he murdered a lot of people to gain power. 'Who are those babies?' 'That was you and your brother - your real brother,' he added as an afterthought when he saw Alexandria try to interrupt him. 'Brendon is no relation to you, and neither is Kaitlyn, Garret or myself for that matter.' 'What do you mean?' Alexandria questioned Julian. 'We are not your real family, your not a Fairweather, you are the daughter of James and Lily Potter.' 'Who?' 'James and Lily Potter - they are the people you see in your dream. Your dream is of the last moments you had as a real family. Kaitlyn and I promised your parents that if anything should happen we would look after you.' 'What happened to my brother? Is he alive?' 'Yes he is alive and living somewhere in England. I'm not allowed to say anyone could hear. You best get to sleep it's late.' 'No I don't want to go to sleep - who is this Voldemort that killed my parents.' Julian flinched when he heard that name. 'He's a wizard and a evil one at that.' 'A wizard they don't exist do they, and if they do why did he want to kill my parents' 'They do exist. Enough talk - now go to sleep. 'But I have to know now!' Alexandria said with anger clearly showing in her voice. 'All right I'll tell you. He wanted to kill your parents because they wouldn't join him. He knew they were a powerful witch and wizard and he wanted them for him self.' 'My parents were a witch and wizard? That means that I'm a-a-a witch and my brother's a w-w-w.' 'A wizard, now you know too much already, go to sleep.' 'But how?' 'No more questions please Alexandria. It's half-past twelve, and it is your birthday. Happy Birthday darling, you have to go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. But Alexandria couldn't sleep since Julian left she had stayed awake thinking of what he said earlier that night. How the evil wizard Voldemort had killed her real parents. How she found out she had a twin brother and that she was a witch. But Julian was right; she should put it behind her. It was her birthday and today she should be happy no matter how she felt inside. 


End file.
